Bumblebee's Mission/Sideswipe's lost sword
This is how Bumblebee's Mission and Sideswipe's lost sword goes in The Great Autobot Caper. begin in outer space. We see the title come up and then disappear. Something blue whooshes past as we turn towards a red planet. We zoom in to reveal that it's Bumblebee, the Autobot scout. He zooms through great canyons and drives into a clearing and transforms into robot mode. He looks around Bumblebee: Perimitor's clear. into his wrist Bumblebee's log, all indications point to this planet as the location of Starscream's fortress. I have come here to save my friend, Strongarm, from that jerk. But there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. then looks up and sees hundreds of robots armed with laser. They all aim them at Bumblebee, who jumps and aims his arm cannons at a nearby crystal, which blasts right through the robots, blowing them up and sending Bumblebee flying Bumblebee: ARGH!!!!!! on his belly Oof! heads land either side of him. Bumblebee gets up, runs off and backs against a wall. A tiny camera robot comes out and spots Bumblebee. Bumblebee shoots it with his arm cannons and it slots back in. The floor beneath Bumblebee splits and Bumblebee jumps in the hole. The lights go out and Bumblebee turns on his chest lights to see. He runs off down a corridoor and in to another. In a control room, some evil villain is watching Bumblebee's every movement Starscream: evilly Come to papa, Bumble Bot. a lever lights come on and Bumblebee stops running. A large wall with spikes comes up behind him and 'Bee starts running again. He keeps running until he jumps through a door and the wall behind him smacks into it. Bumblebee gets up and sees Strongarm, who looks over and smiles at him. He steps forward and stares at disks that lead to where she is. He jumps on three then two more but the disks drop, taking him with them. Strongarm watches in shock Bumblebee: ARGH!!!!! Strongarm: Bumblebee! thinks for a moment and then activates a pair of wings, which carry him back up Bumblebee: Going up! reaches the top and lands. He walks over to Strongarm, who is tied up in chains Strongarm: I knew you would come, Bee. Bumblebee: Yeah. Now, let's get you out of those chains. tries to remove Strongarm's chains but his fingers phase right through her. He studies her for a moment and tries again but his fingers keep phasing through. Finally, Strongarm disappears. Bumblebee gasps Bumblebee: It was a fake! in his (Transformers: Prime form), appears behind Bumblebee Starscream: So, we meet again, Bumblebee. For the last time. Bumblebee: Not today, Starscream! Starscream: What makes you think that? Bumblebee: Because, you have Strongarm and I'm here to rescue her. takes out his blasters and starts shooting at Bumblebee. Bumblebee uses one of the disks as a shied. A few blasts bounce back at Starscream. Bumblebee throws the disk at Starscream and it hits him in the head. Bumblebee jumps into the air as Starscream fires again. Bumblebee lands behind Starscream and is about to shoot him when Starscream blasts him, splitting him in half Starscream: laughter words "Game Over" appear on the screen and it turns to be a video game that Percy was playing Percy: OH NO! NO!! No, no, no, no, no! Bumblebee: Ooh. You almost had him. Percy: sighs I'll never defeat Starscream at this rate! Bumblebee: Sure you will, Percy. In fact, you're a better Bumblebee than I am. Percy: But look at how ridiculously large my hands are! I can't press Jump and Fire at the same time, the controls are too small! suddenly hear a rattle and notice Sideswipe looking for something, Twilight Sparkle is helping him Twilight: groans You're not looking hard enough, Sideswipe! Sideswipe: Yes, I am! Twilight: No, you're not! Bumblebee: Uh, Sideswipe? Sideswipe: Yes, Bee? his head Ow! out of the drawer he's looking in and hits several others on the way down and finally lands on the floor Bumblebee and Percy: Ooh! Twilight: Sideswipe! You need to be more careful! Bumblebee: Hang on, Ninja-Bot! grabs a lamp, swings on it, lands on a racecar track and flys through the air. He lands near Sideswipe and runs over to him Bumblebee: Sideswipe, are you alright? Sideswipe: Yeah. I'm fine, Bee. Okay. Here's your list of things to do while I'll gone. Your sword needs to be polished every 2 hours, LPS toys in the carrying case need to be rotated and make sure everyone attends Optimus Prime's semuni on what to do if a part of you is swallowed. Okay? Okay. We're good. Bumblebee: Sideswipe, you haven't found your sword yet, have you? Sideswipe: No! And Pumpkin Cake is leaving for "Transformers 4: Age of Extinction" Camp any minute and I can't find it anywhere! Fixit: Don't worry, Sideswipe. In a few minuets, you'll be in sitting around a camp fire with Pumpking Cake makin' delicous hot schmoes. Bumblebee: Schmoes? Sideswipe: They're called "s'mores", Fixit! Fixit: Oh, yeah. Right. Right. Good point. the others Has anyone found Sideswipe's sword yet?! Is searching in the toy box Jazz: Negatory! Still searching! searching in the yard Ratchet: Soundwave says it's not in the yard, but he'll keep looking! comes out from under Pumpkin's bed James: Found her! Sideswipe: You found my sword? James: Your sword? No! Rarity lost Opalance again! to Rarity Hey, Rarity! Look who I found! Rarity: gasps Oh, you found her! It's always good to have a big, shiny, handsome engine like you around! his face several times Sideswipe: Oh, that's great. That's just great. I miss "Transformers 4: Age of Extinction" Camp all because of my stupid sword! Zoe Trent: Sideswipe, lighten up! Swideswipe: But I do get frustrated sometimes when I lose something. Penny Ling: Yes, we know. But you've got to at least calm down. Sideswipe: How am I supposed to calm down when I've lost something? Minka Mark: Come on, Sideswipe. Have some fun. Sideswipe: I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, Minka. Minka Mark: I'm sorry about your sword. Sideswipe: I know. One minute I have it with me, the next minute, it's gone. is now in a tug-of-war with Strafe with the game controller Strafe: growling Percy: Strafe, get off the crontroller! Strafe: growling Percy: Hey! Can someone call Strafe off this controller!? Fixit: I'll help! over, grabs Percy and starts pulling Percy: It's not working! Grimlock: Strafe, let go of the controller, now! Strafe: go Percy: GAAAH!! Fixit: Whoa! Fixit: the TV remote Percy: on Fixit TV comes on Percy: Thanks, Grimlock! Grimlock: Any time! a commercial comes up on the TV Percy: gasps Where's Fixit? Thomas: You're sitting on him. Percy: Fixit Oh. Sorry, Fixit. up Fixit: as a pancake It's okay. back into his regular shape You sure know how to make a pancake out of someone. Percy helps Fixit up, he looks behind him and sees the commercial the commercial TV Announcer: Come on down to Transformers: The Ride! Percy: back Whoa! on Fixit again Fixit: Ow! Percy, muffled Not again! TV Announcer: You even get to meet Optimus Prime, Megatron and Bumblebee in person. Percy: SORRY! SORRY!! Fixit: muffled That's okay! Now can you please get off me? Percy: Are you okay? Fixit: Yeah. breathes I'm fine. TV annoucer: So, if you want to meet your favourite TV show characters, come on down to Transformers: The Ride! Sideswipe: Guys! Turn off the TV!!! Someone will hear! Strongarm: More like Pumpkin Cake or Pound Cake will! Percy: But we don't know which button turns it off though! and Fixit push various buttons on the remote Arcee: Oh, for Primus' sake, it's this one! the off button TV turns off Arcee: There's something I don't like about that Advertiser. Charlie: Well, it was kind of funny when Percy flattened Fixit! laughs Rairty: Charlie, it was an accident! Charlie: Yeah. But I still find it funny! Sideswipe: Whatever, Charlie, I still need to find my sword before Pumpkin Cake leaves. Hiro: in Bumblebee: Hi, Hiro! Where've you been all day? Hiro: I've been out all morning thinking about my home. Rarity: Well, I sometimes get homesick too. Hiro: And good news is, I found Sideswipe's sword! Sideswipe: You did? Where was it? Hiro: Well, that would be the bad news. Thomas: Whatever, just tell us where you found it. Hiro: I found it in the basement. Sideswipe: Yes. But whereabouts? Hiro: Well, it was in an old box and it was too far to reach but I managed to get it out. Sideswipe: Thanks, Hiro! Hiro: Anytime. hands Sideswipe his sword Sideswipe: I'm glad Hiro found it because if he didn't, Pumpkin Cake and I would've already left and I couldn't come back to look for it. Zoe Trent: Yeah. It's like how I couldn't find my beret. But it was on my head all along. Sideswipe: Wow! You must be very attached to that beret, Zoe. Zoe Trent: Like how you're attached to your sword? Sideswipe: Yeah. Kinda like that. Pepper Clark: What was that bad news you were talkin' about Hiro? Hiro: Well, Mrs. Cake was around so I had to be extra careful. And there was someone else. hear an alligator growl Scootaloo: Uh-oh. Percy: gasp It's Gummy! Thomas: Everyone, bolt! runs and finds a hiding place just as Gummy enters the room. He sniffs around some of the groups hiding places until he hears Pumpkin Cake calling him Pumpkin Cake: downstairs Come here, Gummy. Come here, boy. leaves the room and everyone comes out relieved Rainbow Dash: Phew. I thought he was goin' to swallow one of my legs. Sideswipe: Well, we're safe now thanks to Pumpkin Cake. Optimus Prime: Well, go on, Hiro, as you were saying. Sideswipe: Yeah. Who else was there? Hiro: I don't really know, but I'll figure it out the next time I'm in there. Scootaloo: Yeah. That's probably a good idea. Bumblebee: Anyways, I really think you need to take more care of your sword Sideswipe. Sideswipe: I know. Maybe I should. Percy: I'm just glad Gummy's gone. Fixit: Me too. James: He would've swallowed us whole. Edward: I would hate it if he swallowed my tender. Percy: Pinkie wouldn't like that. Thomas: She certainly wouldn't. After all, he is her pet alligator. Gordon: Yes. But sometimes, Pumpkin and Pound have to look after him for her when she isn't around. Sweetie Belle: I would love to get an alligator petting cutie mark. Rarity: But it always ends in a failure, Sweetie Belle. Thomas: Anyways, as you were saying with your bad news, Hiro. Hiro: Well, there was also Pinkie Pie and she nearly knocked me off the shelf. Fixit: Oh no! Hiro: So, we should be getting on with celebrating Sideswipe and Pumpkin Cake's time together. Charlie: Yeah. Apple Bloom: We'r' all gonna miss ya, Sides. Sideswipe: You just take good care of yourselves. Sweetie Belle: We will. Don't worry. suddenly hear a clatter and Megatron falls from the computer desk Bumblebee: Megatron? What were you doing up there? Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts